Harry Potter: The Toad Who Would Be Prince
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Harry is living with Sirius after graduating from Hogwarts. He's friends with Draco but Snape still hates his guts. But one day, something happens that changes both their lives forever. (features SICK! Harry and Frog-Ron!) SBHP, RLSS, RWHG


**Harry Potter and the Toad Who Would Be Prince**

**Konnichiwa, minna-chan. This one is a one-shot and the other one is a long fic. I hope you enjoy! I GOT THE _TOAD WHO WOULD BE PRINCE _TITLE FROM INUYASHA SO I DO NOT OWN IT!**

**Summary: Harry is living with Sirius after graduating from Hogwarts. He's friends with Draco but Snape still hates his guts. But one day, something happens that changes both their lives forever. (features SICK! Harry and Frog-Ron!) SB/HP, RL/SS, RW/HG**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter officially belongs to J.K. Rowling and other companies as well. I don't own it and I never will own it. Clear?**

:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Harry awoke one Saturday morning from being shaken by Sirius.

"Harry…wake up…"Sirius pleaded. "It's 11:00am."

Harry didn't move from his current position at all, he just stayed in bed, not even letting Sirius know he heard him.

Sirius looked at his godson/lover worriedly. He put a hand on Harry's forhead and his eyes widened.

"You're burning up…"Sirius stated.

Harry opened an eye weakly. "Siri, this is the worst I've felt in my whole life…"Harry stated sickly, and broke into a coughing fit.

Sirius pulled him out of bed gently and pulled him gently to his chest, rubbing his back to soothe him.

"I'll go and see Moony and see if he and Severus have a potion for you…"Sirius said, tucking Harry back in, kissing him on the forehead and leaving the room.

:-:-:-:-

Sirius flooed to Remus' house and saw Remus in the living room.

"Remus,"Sirius pleaded. "Something's wrong with Harry."

Remus looked up into the worried eyes of Sirius.

"What's wrong?"he asked.

"He's sick…"

"What's wrong with him?"Remus asked.

"He's coughing alot…he's burning up…"Sirius started. "I'm scared, Moony. He's never been this sick before."

"I'll go and get Severus to get a potion for him,"he walked out leaving Sirius alone with his worry.

"So, Potter is sick, eh?"Snape said sneering, walking into the room with Remus by his side.

"Snivellus, don't you dare insult Harry in front of me,"Sirius glared. "He's bad enough without you around…"

"Sirius!"Ron shouted after flooing there. "Harry's worse!"

"How'd you know I was here?"

"Harry told me. Before…"

"Before what, Ron?"Sirius asked.

"Before he started coughing up blood,"Ron finished.

Sirius and Remus' eyes both widened in fright and of shock.

"Moony, what do we do now?"

"Hermione is taking him to St Mungos Hospital for Maladies and Injuries,"Ron stated. "Maybe they can help him."

"Is she at Grimmauld Place now?"Remus asked. Ron nodded. "Let's go, then."

Severus had disappeared, so Ron, Sirius and Remus all flooed to Grimmauld Place and ran into Harry's room, where Hermione was cleaning up the room magically and holding Harry in her arms.

"Hermione!"Ron exclaimed. "Is he all right?"

"He's sleeping now,"Hermione answered. "He was horrible while you were gone, though…"

"How much blood, Hermione…?"Remus asked.

"It was all over the floor when Ron and I walked in…"Hermione replied. "I cleaned it up with my wand, though. I helped him into clean clothes and I was just about to take him to St Mungos."

"That'd be the best place for him at this point,"Remus stated.

Sirius nodded and walked over to Hermione. She let him have Harry and sooner then they thought, they were at St Mungos.

:-:-:-:-

"So, can you treat Harry?"Hermione asked a healer at St Mungos.

"We'll try to,"the Healer answered. "But you might have to wait a while in the waiting room."

The four of them nodded, and went to the waiting room while the Healers worked on Harry.

"He's never gotten this sick before, has he? Before we met him?"Remus asked Ron and Hermione.

"Actually, I'd say this is the first time he's ever gotten sick since we met him, right, Ron?"Hermione asked Ron, who nodded. "Unless he was sick but hid it behind our backs. But he hardly does that anymore."

Sirius and Remus both nodded. "So this is the first time he's ever been dangerously sick?"

Both of them nodded in reply.

A few hours passed by and they consisted of Sirius' pacing around the room, Hermione looking out the window, Ron tapping his foot on the floor and Remus had gone out.

"Sirius, you're going to put a whole in the floor,"Hermione said.

"I don't damn care,"Sirius stated and continued to pace around the room.

A Healer came in the room half-an-hour after that. They waited patiently for her to speak.

"Mr Potter is resting now,"the Healer said. "He should be staying here for a few days and then he should be able to go home."

"So, he's all right, then?"Hermione asked.

"Yes,"the healer replied. "Our healers took care of everything."

"What was wrong?"Ron asked.

"He coughed so much that he started coughing up blood,"The healer stated. "Then he got a sore throat from all of the coughing, but he should be okay now. His fever has also been taken care of."

The three of them sighed. "Can we see him?"

The healer nodded. "This way, please."

Sirius, Ron and Hermione all walked into Harry's room at St Mungos. He was stroking Hedwig's feathers gently.

"Hey Harry, feeling any better, mate?"Ron asked, taking a seat next to Harry, who nodded.

"I've been better, though."

Ron laughed and pet Hedwig for a minute. She nipped his ear and then turned back to Harry.

"Is that a sign she likes me or hates me?"Ron asked.

Harry laughed. "I think it means she likes you, right, Hedwig?"

Hedwig moved her feathers, and gave a little hoot, but did nothing else.

Sirius took a seat beside Harry as well, opposite site of Ron. "Hey, are you all right? You scared the hell out of me."

Harry nodded. "I'm fine. Now, anyway."

"Don't you ever scare us like that again,"Hermione scolded.

" 'Mione, I swear you're a clone of my mother,"Ron said. Harry and Ron laughed together, and Hermione only glared at them both.

"Really?"Hermione asked heatily. "Well, what would happen if I turned you into a frog, Ron?"

"Like the muggle fairytales?"Harry asked. "You'd have to kiss him and he'd turn into a handsome prince."

At that Harry, Ron and Sirius laughed. But Hermione did a spell and transfigured Ron into a frog, and then she left happily.

Harry and Sirius started laughing at the frog who was Ron. But the frog only glared at them both, and croaked.

"Ribbit…"

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! I laughed while writing it. I'm listening to Evanesence right now: Bring Me To Life, and I thought of a good idea for a fic.** **I HOPE YOU'LL REVIEW FOR ME!!**


End file.
